100 Moments in Time
by FortunesRevolver
Summary: 100-themes challenge: PrussiaxAustria From the cute and fluffy to the sad and angsty, a theme challenge to satisfy your inner-PruAus fan wither you like the romance of the friendship. My apology for being slow and Christmas gift to all my readers
1. Chapter 1

So, because _The Long Road Home_ usually takes a fairly long time to update, I've taken up a small side-project to keep you all entertained. Happily, I already have 50 of the 100 themes done, and they just need typed up. Most of them were written on paper during my rather dull Composition I class when we were re-learning the comma. Which was dull. I had better things to do. Like writing this!

Hopefully having this as my apology will be enough to redeem myself for you all. I'll upload them in sets of ten, so enjoy!

_100-themes Challenge._

_PrussiaxAustria  
_

**

* * *

1. ****Life**

The life of a nation is long. They watch the lives of their people pass by them like flickering images on an old movie screen. Personal emotions are set on the back-burner; their country always comes first. For one Roderich Edelstein, this rule was always rigorously playing itself again and again in his mind for the good of Austria. For a long time, the piano was his only release, and within its keys were his life. However, all that changed when the man who was no longer tied to his rule forced his way into Roderich's life and showed him that everyone, even a nation, should have a something to make them happy.

**2. ****Dreams**

Since his return from the cold and torturous prison of Russia's basement, Prussia's dreams had gone dark. Each night left him tossing and turning in his bed, tangling himself deeper and deeper into his sheets until he was bound too tightly to move. It was only after delicate fingers carefully pulled the twisted pieces of fabric straight again and a pair of slender arms slipped around his waist that the trembling would stop. Soon after, the albino's breathing would even out and the images from his nightmares would fade as the soft hum of Chopin's "Nocturne" lulled him to sleep.

**3. ****Pirate**

"_Preussen_,"Austria hissed, "I do not _care_ what England, Spain, or anyone else has claimed about your old uniform. You are _not_ a pirate, and my 'booty' is _not_ for you to steal! Nor are my Vital Regions! Now change into something else at once and put that sword away!"

**4. ****Garden**

Prussia had never understood Austria's "prissy" habit of keeping a garden. With all the maids he seemed to enjoy having at hand, gardening seemed the most work of all the things he could have chosen to do on his own. Still, whenever he was dragged into weeding by the brunette, he could take pleasure in knowing that, when he got bored, all he had to do was remove his shirt and flex once or twice to get the musician's attention. Without a doubt, the gardening would be forgotten for the next few hours and the albino wouldn't be allowed to help again for the rest of the day.

**5. ****Sadness**

Of all the emotions Austria had expected to come with Prussia's absence, sadness had not been one of them. Yet there it was, settled uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach and constricting his chest. He felt it whenever his afternoon tea would pass quietly without complaints of his lack of beer. He felt it when slices or even whole cakes would not mysteriously disappear from his kitchen after he made them. He felt it when he would actually get to complete a piece on his piano without the door being thrown open or a body slipping through his window. But most of all, he felt it when he would curl up in his bed at night and not feel the comfort of pale arms around his waist or the warmth of a chest he hadn't invited into the room against his back.

**6. ****Idle**

_5MetersofAwesome went idle at: 22:36:05p.m._

Austria stared at the screen uneasily as the message appeared in his MSN box. Why he'd bothered to get a handle in the first place, he didn't know. If anything, it was to silence the complaints of the very person he'd been speaking to moments ago. The minutes passed by slowly, and still the status did not return to "online," leaving an uncomfortable feeling in the brunette's stomach. Sure enough, not more than an hour later, his front door was forcefully thrown open and a loud voice announced, "Roddy! I'm hooome!"

**7. ****Vampires**

Austria stood frozen, his eyes screwed tightly shut to avoid the onslaught of colourful dust being thrown at him. When he finally felt the dust and harsh sound of Prussia's laughter stop, he opened his eyes and frowned. "And why, pray tell, did you feel the need to assault me with glitter?"

"It's Halloween, duh."

Austria's frown deepened as he waited for the rest of the reason.

"We're doing a couples costume."

"Meaning?"

"We're vampires!" Prussia said gleefully, holding out two fake pairs of fangs in his palm.

"You're ridiculous."

"Kiss me, Edward."

"Get off me, Prussia! Now!"

**8. ****Roleplaying**

"No."

"Aw, come on, Roddy! Lighten up!"

_"No."_

"But-"

"Prussia, I do not care how long we have been dating or what 'privileges' that allows. We are _not_ doing this."

"Aw, but they're _ninjas!"_

"I hardly care what they are. We are not doing this. Now remove that awful orange coat from my room and get rid of that giant metal star... _thing_."

"Boo…" Prussia pouted. "You act enough like Sasuke…"

_"Now, Gilbert!"_

**9. ****Skull**

Sometimes, Austria wondered which was thicker; Prussia's skull, or his ego.

**10. ****Zombies**

Austria winced as he heard the loud **_bang_** of a gun echo throughout the room and the sound of flesh being ripped apart fill his ears. "That's disgusting…" he muttered, glancing at Prussia with a frown. "How can you be _enjoying_ this?"

"What is more fun than shooting zombies?"

"…Plenty of things."

"Aw, don't be—oooh! That one looks like Hitler! Ahahaha! Awesome! Watch his head explode!"

"…Disgusting."


	2. Chapter 2

**11. ****Heaven**

Prussia had always believed in Heaven and Hell. He had, after all, been born as a religious organization. He often talked to God, though most didn't know it. However, between the two, Prussia knew Hell more. He had spent almost thirty years in his own personal Hell, locked away from the rest of the world and succumbed to torture both physically and mentally. Even after coming home, he was still convinced that it was all a dream and he would wake up and find himself back in the cold basement in Russia. Still, each time he felt arms slip around him after waking up from a nightmare, or a simple lingering touch from slender hands, Prussia started to believe just a little bit more.

For him, there _was_ a Heaven. Not a place to look forward to after death, but living on the earth in Vienna, Austria. Its name was "Roderich."

**12. ****Candyland**

"For the last time," Austria began in an exasperated tone. "Just because you add the word 'beer' to an activity does not make it a drinking game!"

With a pout, Prussia sighed and set the six pack in his hands down. "Mein Gott, you're so stingy. Fine, fine… No beer." He paused briefly before grinning, taking a step toward Austria. "But you've got to know Strip Candyland, ja?"

**13. ****Movie **

Austria hated horror films. This was an uncommonly known fact to the nations, as the musician put a great deal of effort into hiding it. Unfortunately for Austria, Prussia knew this fact well and often took advantage of the brunette's fear. When it came time to watch a movie, the Prussian would start one before Austria could see the title and sit down. More often than not, they wouldn't finish, but the missing conclusion and ears ringing from scolding were always worth it when he'd feel the other slip into his bed and night and claim he was simply there to avoid spending extra money on using the heater.

**14. Batman **

Whenever Prussia would get drunk, Austria always made it a point to try and lock the albino in a room to keep him from hurting himself or others. Of course, Prussia wasn't very fond of being locked in rooms, and thus, the time-space between each of his drunken adventures grew a little more each time…

**_BANG! _**

Austria jumped as the door to his music room was thrown open and Prussia ran inside, clad in full costume. "Danahnahnahnahnahnahnah! I'm the goddamn Batman!" As he watched the albino leap onto his couch, the brunette sighed and pulled his keys out of a pocket inside his coat. He needed to lock "Batman" up before he found the roof.

**15. Insomnia **

For a long time after his return home, Prussia suffered from insomnia. Whatever sleep he was able to get was plagued with nightmares and memories he dearly wished to forget. However, on the nights that Austria would stay at his side and sing quietly in German, he found it was just a little easier to fall asleep.

**16. Solitude**

Austria had always wished for the calm solitude of a house without Prussia bothering him. But like most wishes, it wasn't until he'd gotten it that he realized he never truly wanted it in the first place.

**17. Dance**

"Dance with me, Roddy!"

"…We're in the middle of Vienna, Gilbert. And it's _raining._"

"So? Who cares! The rain is our orchestra and the thunder keeps beat. So waltz with me."

"…To what?"

"The Song of the Rain."

**18. "Uh-oh…" **

Austria bit back a groan and sighed. He really didn't want to go into the kitchen right now. It was never a good sign when he heard the Prussian say that.

"Hey, Specs?"

"…"

"Uh… I followed the recipe perfectly, because I'm totally awesome and awesome doesn't fuck up, but… is it supposed to start flaming?"

With another groan, Austria stood and ran to save his kitchen.

**19. Sound Effect**

Austria opened the door to his music room.

"Swoosh."

He walked forward.

"Tap, tap, tap."

He sat at the piano.

"Fwump."

….And groaned, allowing his head to fall against the piano.

"Thunk."

"Gilbert! For the last time! My life is NOT more awesome with sound effects!"He slammed his fist down.

"…bam."

A groan, then…

"Thunk."

**20. Photo **

Sitting in the hallway in an old frame sat a single picture. It's edges were torn and the colour faded with age. A single snapshot of two lovers sharing their first kiss with the mangled rubble of a wall behind them; the moment stuck in time forever as the two figures from the image slept upstairs, safe in the other's arms.


End file.
